


True or False

by Arisprite



Series: Tsubasa Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluffy schmoopy dumb stuff, Kurogane hijacks games to make Fai's life harder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai starts a game, and Kurogane very definitely finishes it. </p>
<p>Or, Fai and Kurogane play true or false, and Kurogane takes the opportunity to lavish Fai in compliments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True or False

**Author's Note:**

> I had a free evening, and the urge to write Tsubasa prompt fics. This first one was prompted by the word: False.

“True or false,” Fai’s voice was innocent, and Kurogane lifted an eyebrow. That was never a good sign. The other man was warm against him, and night had truly fallen now, unnoticed earlier when the heat between them had felt like the sun. “You read ninja mangas in every world you find them in.”

Kurogane humphed. “What sort of question is that?” 

Fai nudged him with his chin, digging it into his shoulder. 

“You’re supposed to say ‘true’, if it’s true, and ‘false’ if it’s not.” 

Kurogane growled and shifted his shoulder to wrap his arm around the other man. 

“True. But you knew that.” 

“It doesn’t matter. Okay, your turn,” Fai said, and there was something like a flutter of nerves in his voice. Kurogane tilted his face to look at him, but Fai had his nose dug into Kurogane’s throat. Kurogane hummed, and Fai giggled at the vibrations. 

“You… are loved,” Kurogane said, as sure about this as anything he’d ever been. Fai stiffened, and was silent, breath hot on his neck. Kurogane shook him gently. “C’mon, you idiot. You gotta answer, right. True if it’s true, and false if it’s not.” 

Fai sucked in a breath, and pressed a kiss to Kurogane’s collar bone. “True,” he said, soft as a whisper. 

“Mhm,” Kurogane confirmed. “Your turn now.” 

Fai breathed for a long moment. “True or false. You are ridiculously sappy.” 

“True,” Kurogane grumbled, knowing it was. “You’re an idiot-” 

“True,” Fai laughed, interrupting, and Kurogane hushed him. 

“You’re an idiot, but you’re the most brave, incredible person I’ve ever known.” 

Fai chuckled uncomfortably, squirming against him. “Kuro-tan… surely not?” 

“You have to say it. True or false?” Kurogane said, and Fai got up on one elbow, peering down into Kurogane’s face. 

“False?” 

Kurogane grabbed the back of his head, and mushed it into the pillow. 

“Wrong answer,” he said, as Fai twisted to look up at him. 

“You’re not playing the game right.” 

“You started it.” 

They settled again, wrapped up in each other, moonlight beginning to stream in through the window, illuminating an unfamiliar sky in yet another new world. 

“It’s your turn,” Kurogane said, into the dark, and Fai breathed in. 

“Since you turned this game into something else,” he said, turning over and pressing a long kiss against Kurogane’s mouth (which he gladly reciprocated) before pulling away. “True or false. You’re the love of my life, and I’m so glad you’re here.” 

It was rare to hear such sincerity from Fai’s lips, and it sent a warmth through Kurogane that he was sure was the deepest, purest love that could ever exist in any world. He grinned, and tugged him back down to kiss, deeply and tenderly, before he pulled away to stroke his hair from his face. 

“True,” he said, and Fai beamed at him. 

“Silly, Kuro-sama. Starting something like that.” 

“I meant it.” 

Fai was quiet, settling back against him, relaxing again. 

“I know,” he then whispered, and breathed. “Me too.”


End file.
